And So Ends the Tale of the Teen Wolf
by Prnyctina1091
Summary: AU One-shot of Scott McCall's untimely death. (T for death)


Scott lay in a pool of his own blood, the supernatural sword protruding from his chest cavity and what was most definitely his heart. The assailant had simply attacked Scott from the front, and then disintegrated before his eyes: a quiet and clean assassination. Without need to comprehend the magic of the object, Scott put his mind to other things as he lay still, _dying_.

Stiles ran into the room, the door bursting open.

"Scott!" He ran to the alpha, sliding, as he got closer, breathing heavy.

Stiles assessed the fatal wound, eyes roaming, trying to figure out a way to help. The runes on the pummel of the sword told him which sword this was.

Earlier that night they had debated its existence. Now it had killed his best friend. Stiles panicked but did his best to hide it.

"Ok, so there's a lot of blood." Stiles stuttered, rubbing his head nervously, eyes welling up.

Scott couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. It caused him a great deal of pain but Stiles was worth it.

Lydia entered the room, her heels clicking quickly against the floor.

"Scott!" She dropped to her knees next to Stiles. She knelt over the injured teen.

"Stiles, we need to pull it out." She said, exasperated. Her hand shot out to remove the weapon when Stiles quickly stopped her.

Lydia looked at Stiles, his face red from crying, still currently crying. She looked down at Scott. Blood dribbled from his lips. She gasped.

"It exists." Lydia whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Stiles covered his mouth with his hand only to remove it a moment later to speak.

"The magic sword that removes supernatural power? Yeah, _and_ _it_ _got_ him. He's not a … " Stiles looked at Scott and put his hand on his shoulder. "He's not a _wolf_ anymore. The second we take out that _thing_, he dies."

Lydia began to tremble."So what do we do?"

Blood soaked Scott's shirt. Lydia was so tired of the sight of blood. She closed her eyes for a moment.

Stiles whispered, his resolve stronger than ever before. "We wait."

Lydia looked down at their vulnerable, brave leader.

Scott coughed, more blood spurting from his lips as he began to shiver, his temperature dropping.

"Guys…" Scott managed to gurgle out. He could feel his wolf powers slipping away slowly. He had to make his last words quick and hopefully not poignant. His word for the day.

"It's okay." He recalled Allison as he slowly faded.

"This is fate." Stiles and Lydia sat beside Scott, tears falling.

There was no ticking clock. No extraction team. No real plan of action. It was a simple reconnaissance mission on an object that had just gone horribly wrong. Hell, they had promised not to tell Kira about it. Scott tried to focus on his words.

"You'll tell my parents and Kira I love them, right?"

Scott trembled, forcing out the words. He included the Sheriff, Dean, and so many others in that. Stiles would know he meant every single parental figure that had ever been in his life. From the coach to his own mother, he hoped they would know he loved them.

And Kira, who had done her best to mend his broken heart. Kira, who had the patience and determination to stick with him, to genuinely love him. He had gone behind her back with this mission. They agreed that they wouldn't hunt down magical objects. That they would only ever fight in cases of defense. He'd broken a simple rule and now he paid with his life.

Lydia spoke up, still shaking, "Of course."

She gripped his hand tightly, his hand barely holding on.

Scott closed his eyes for a moment. He felt himself slip into darkness and quickly opened his eyes. He had to tell Stiles goodbye. Tell him thank you, for being his brother. The person he could always confide in. They never gave up on each other. They couldn't.

Stiles held back a sob, desperate not to waste a second of his best friend's last moments.

"We've been through hell together." Scott met Stiles eyes as he shed a single tear, shivering, losing heat. His eyes softened, their alpha glow diminishing.

"All of us." Scott attempted to grip Lydia's hand tighter. Her crying made it evident she was aware he was speaking of her too.

"When we lost Allison, I thought that was it." Scott opened up his heart as he slowly bled out.

He thought of the promise he had made to wait for her when she had broken up with him. How he knew they would be together and in some tragic way, they now would. His own death reminded him of hers, and how he wanted nothing more than to see Allison once more. She had said there was no such thing as fate; that he couldn't possibly trust that they would end up together. But he didn't say it was fate, he just said he _knew._ And now they would be.

"But we held it together. She'd be proud of us. She loved us." Scott shuddered, the cold grip of death closing in.

"Take care of each other." He hope they would be together in the end. Stiles and Lydia were the perfect pair. Everyone knew it but them. He knew they would take care of each other, but he wanted to say it. Make them sort of promise to always be together, if not for each other, for him.

Scott shivered near convulsing on the floor as he forced out his last few words. He could hear Allison's laughter and the howl of another wolf: a familiar beta, howling in the distance. "Take care of everyone. I love you guys."

With those last words, Scott McCall, the teen wolf, died. His eyes closed and his hand fell limp in Lydia's. She sobbed harder, cries erupting from her small, fragile frame. Stiles fell over Scott's torso and wept uncontrollably.

* * *

And that's it. Or at least that's one way of it happening. I have this head canon that the show will end with Scott McCall's death and it will be similar to the way Allison died. I mean I don't think the show will **actually** end this way, but I feel it would be the most poetic way to end a show about a teen wolf; with his death. (yeah, I know I'm merciless.)


End file.
